


Ahora

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: A veces no se encuentra la fuerza necesaria para hacer algo en un determinado momento. Para eso existen las segundas oportunidades. [Este fic guarda relación con el contexto de "Situaciones" y "2414", aunque puede entenderse perfectamente sin haber leído esos dos fics] [No contiene yaoi, pero quien quiera, puede verlo, sobre todo si se han leído las historias con las que se relaciona] [2 capítulos] [Kanon, Saga, Aioros]





	1. Ahora no

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Ahora no.**

– Ven conmigo.

–¿Adónde? –Aioros se mostraba reacio a ir tras de Saga, no sabía lo que éste se traía entre manos. Toda la mañana había estado insinuando que escondía un secreto que estaba dispuesto a contarle solo a él.

–Te presentaré a alguien. –Saga volvió a insistir, provocando que la curiosidad que ya había generado en Sagitario aumentase.

–¿A quién?

–Calla y sígueme. –Saga frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Estaba harto de preguntas. Si hubiera sabido que Aioros era tan pesado, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza estar a punto de contarle “su secreto”–. No preguntes tanto. Ya lo verás.

 

La Casa de Géminis se alzaba imponente ante los dos aprendices que algún día, no muy lejano, llegarían a vestir sendas armaduras de oro: Géminis y Sagitario. Según habían anunciado las estrellas, Saga estaba destinado a vestir la primera de ellas, y Aioros la segunda. Ambos se esforzaban en cada entrenamiento y en los estudios que emprendían bajo la supervisión del Patriarca para conseguir su ansiada recompensa: servir a la diosa Atenea vistiendo el oro.

La Tercera Casa estaba sumida en oscuridad y silencio sepulcrales. Las luces estaban apagadas y en el vacío del pasillo central se generaba un macabro eco que delataba la presencia de cuatro pies apresurados que se internaban en el edificio.

–Por aquí.

Saga señaló una puerta que Aioros no había atravesado jamás. Sagitario siempre había pasado de largo por el pasillo central de ese templo, nunca había sido recibido por Saga en las dependencias privadas de Géminis, mientras que él había invitado a todos sus compañeros al menos alguna vez a la vivienda que escondían el Templo del Centauro. Lo que había tras aquella puerta solo lo sabían tres personas. Una era Saga. La otra era el Patriarca. Y el otro... Pero Aioros no sabía eso, solo imaginaba que su compañero de armas tenía un carácter demasiado peculiar como para invitar a nadie a su casa.

–Tu casa es bonita, Saga. –Mientras avanzaba tras los pasos de su compañero, Aioros miraba a todos lados y se fijaba en la austera decoración del interior del templo. En el salón había un sofá de dos plazas más pequeño que el suyo, la cocina tenía una mesa con solo dos sillas, dispuestas una frente a la otra. La suya era redonda y tenía cuatro lugares en los que sentarse. El pasillo de la vivienda de Géminis no estaba tan iluminado como el de Sagitario. Saga era un chico amable la mayor parte del tiempo, y muy atento a todo lo relacionado con servir a Atenea. Pero era raro. Muy raro.

–Ya estamos cerca...

Saga dio algunos pasos más y se detuvo frente a una puerta que permanecía cerrada. Allí las lámparas no estaban encendidas. Todo estaba oscuro, pero por la rendija que había entre el suelo y la madera de la puerta se colaba una línea de luz.

–Es aquí. –Saga sonrió y miró a Aioros–. Te vas a sorprender un montón. No te asustes cuando lo veas. ¿Me lo prometes?

 

La puerta se abrió. Kanon bajó los brazos, notando cómo la gravedad atraía hacia el suelo al par de pesas que sostenía, una en cada mano. Se quedó mirando al par de figuras que lo observaban desde la puerta. No dijo nada, pero podría haberlo dicho todo. Podría haberle gritado a Saga un exasperado “¡¿cómo te atreves a traer aquí a alguien?!” “¡Nadie debe verme, imbécil!” Pero no lo hizo. Guardó silencio y escrutó al muchacho moreno de cabello ensortijado que lo miraba curioso. Saga sonreía, su hermano también lo miraba con curiosidad de vez en cuando, pero Aioros era la primera vez que lo veía.

–Aioros. –Saga posó una mano sobre el hombro del futuro Caballero de Sagitario–. Él es mi hermano gemelo Kanon.

Aioros miró a Kanon. A Saga. A Kanon. A Saga. Sí, eran idénticos. Gemelos, como bien había escuchado.

No supo qué decir, y optó por mantenerse callado. Kanon no oyó palabra alguna salir de la boca de Aioros. “El inútil de Aioros”, como tantas veces lo había llamado en un tono más que despectivo.

 

Aioros se esfumó. En la puerta solo estaba Saga. El maldito e infame Saga había entrado en la sala secreta de Géminis donde Kanon solía entrenarse y no trajo a nadie consigo. Una vez más regresó del exterior sin compañía. Kanon miró a su hermano con cierto rencor. Jamás admitiría que deseaba conocer al resto de futuros Caballeros de Oro, hablar con ellos, jugar con ellos, reír con ellos.

 

Pero allí estaba una vez más, ignorado por el resto del mundo excepto por Saga de Géminis, como ya hacía días que lo llamaba. En el mismo tono despectivo que usaba para referirse a Aioros.

 

Kanon cerró los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos, Aioros siguiese bajo el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con asombro tal como había imaginado. Deseó que la ilusión, y no la realidad, hubiese sido su ausencia. Pero no fue así. Kanon abrió los ojos color esmeralda y se dio de bruces contra la realidad: Saga nunca arrastró a Aioros hasta la habitación secreta de Géminis. Aioros nunca llegó a conocerlo, ni a ser su amigo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de saber si realmente le gustaba o en verdad era el mamarracho que creía. Aioros quedó para siempre como el inútil que Kanon decía que era. La vida y Saga podrían haber conectado a Kanon y a Aioros, dos muchachos que habitaban en el infame recinto sagrado conocido como Santuario de la Orden de Atenea, donde la amistad pendía de un hilo que podía quebrarse sin ni siquiera haber sido extendido. Pero la vida misma y Saga les dieron la espalda a ambos.

 

 

Continúa >


	2. Ahora sí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Ahora sí.**

 

El Santuario era ahora un lugar distinto. Atenea había rogado por la recuperación de las almas y cuerpos de los Caballeros caídos en las sucesivas Guerras Sagradas y su deseo había sido concedido por los dioses del Olimpo. Una nueva etapa se abría para los doce Caballeros de Oro y para el resto de habitantes del lugar. Las oportunidades perdidas quizás podrían ser recuperadas ahora, también podría haber lugar para disculpas y perdones, y para tomar las decisiones para las que nunca se hallaron las fuerzas necesarias.

–Él es mi hermano gemelo Kanon. –Saga posó una mano sobre el hombro de su igual y lo animó a avanzar. Sonrió al verlo extender la mano hacia el muchacho de catorce años que tenían delante.

–Hola... Kanon. –Aioros correspondió al saludo y sonrió, asombrado por tener ante sus ojos a dos “Saga de Géminis”–. Es un poco raro veros tan... iguales.

Kanon no supo que decir, solo recordó la cantidad de veces que había imaginado que Aioros o cualquier otro Caballero llegaba a la Tercera Casa en compañía de Saga. Rememoró todas las veces que fantaseó con compartir una merienda con alguno de ellos, con salir al pórtico a retarse en carreras hasta el coliseo, o simplemente para quedarse sentados sin hablar, compartiendo el momento o perdiendo el tiempo mirando al horizonte sin más.

–Hola Aioros.

“El inútil de Aioros” no era para nada inútil. Algún día se lo diría. Algún día le contaría a ese chico al que doblaba la edad que nunca lo había creído realmente, que solo lo decía porque la rabia de no poder vivir con libertad y el verse encerrado en un templo, en un Santuario, en las sombras, lo consumía por dentro.

Kanon abandonó por un momento la mirada de Sagitario, esa que desprendía todavía la curiosidad y ganas de comerse el mundo que solo los adolescentes tienen, y se volvió para encontrarse con los de su hermano. Saga los miraba con una expresión entre tierna e inquieta. Quizás era ahora cuando Saga se daba cuenta del error que había cometido años atrás. Tal vez si hubiese vencido al miedo cada una de las veces que sintió el impulso y la necesidad de presentar a Kanon ante el mundo... si tan solo hubiese confiado en la bondad y la capacidad para guardar secretos de Aioros...

–¿Queréis pasar? –Sagitario se hizo a un lado y señaló el interior de su vivienda–. Todavía no he probado el bizcocho que horneó Aioria esta mañana. Os invito a merendar si queréis.

–Gracias Aioros pero... yo tengo cosas que hacer. –Saga sonrió con timidez, dio un par de palmadas en el brazo de su hermano, le dijo algo con la mirada y se alejó hacia la salida del Templo del Centauro.

–¿Quieres bizcocho?... Kanon. –Le costó decir su nombre. Acababa de escucharlo por primera vez hacía un momento, y desde entonces ya lo había pronunciado dos veces valiéndose de la voz y muchas más dentro de su mente, para no olvidarlo–. Es de naranja.

–Gracias.

Aioros se perdió en el interior de la vivienda, pero Kanon no se atrevió a pasar. Nunca lo había hecho. Durante su infancia y adolescencia en el Santuario, antes de que Saga lo encerrase en Cabo Sunion, se había colado alguna que otra vez en distintos edificios del recinto de las Doce Casas a escondidas tras asegurarse de que nadie lo vería, pero jamás en la de Sagitario.

 

La sensación de tener que rendir un profundo respeto hacia aquel chaval invadió a Kanon. No entendía por qué, pero debía ser así. Era tan extraño que Aioros se mantuviese con la misma edad y aspecto a como lo recordaba...

–¿Podríamos tomarlo afuera? –El gemelo menor pasó saliva. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco–. Por favor.

 

Allí estaban sentados en la escalinata que presidía el pórtico de la Casa de Sagitario, observando el horizonte mientras comían bizcocho de naranja y bebían zumo de frutas. Kanon había imaginado muchas veces en su infancia que compartía un momento como aquel con alguien que no era Saga. Junto a su hermano ya había contemplado muchos atardeceres. En su mente, y quizás por tener la misma edad, Aioros siempre había sido la persona con la que más momentos imaginarios había compartido. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de destruir el mito de “el inútil de Aioros” que había forjado sin fundamento alguno.

–Es complicado, supongo. –Kanon se aventuró por fin a entablar conversación.

–¿El qué? –Aioros lo miró con curiosidad mientras masticaba una porción de bizcocho.

–Haber resucitado con la mis... –Se detuvo. A todos les había sorprendido, pero le intrigaba conocer la opinión de Aioros al respecto. Sin embargo, quizás no era el mejor momento para recordarle que había muerto una vez. Y mucho menos el por qué ni por orden de quien–. Lo siento, déjalo.

–¿Haber resucitado con catorce años? –Aioros soltó una risa divertida–. Es una mierda, pero me voy acostumbrando. Tiene su parte mala, pero también sus cosas buenas.

–Ah... supongo que sí.

A Kanon también le habría gustado haber resucitado con catorce años y tener toda la vida por delante, y no un historial de traiciones, conspiraciones y fechorías a sus espaldas. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de enmendar errores, de hacer las cosas de otra manera. De saltarse todas las normas para acercarse a las personas a las que no había tenido ocasión de conocer.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Aioros? –Kanon miró fijamente a Sagitario, que correspondió el gesto sin perder la sonrisa–. Hace mucho tiempo dije que eras un inútil, pero ahora no lo creo. Ahora me estás demostrando que una vida puede cambiarse por muy tarde que sea.

 


End file.
